Hold my Hand?
by Everythingisawesome001
Summary: Riven's a jerk. Period. He ignores Musa and won't even talk to her at times, despite their dating status. What if he takes it too far one day? How long will it be before he learns his lesson? Will he learn to take Musa's hand when she needs it most or let her fall to her death? Rated for slight swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfic EVER! Winx club for my sister. Hope you like it. Suggestions are always welcome!**

The Winx club were all out on a date with the Specialists on a cold fall night. They were strolling around Magix Park, all enjoying. Well…

Almost Everyone…

Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky were at the front of the group talking and messing around with each other. Bloom was arm in arm with Sky while the sun fairy was practically clinging to Brandon's side. Behind them Timmy and Techna were showing off their new cell phones and their dual-cord processers.

"So the regular digi-base of the A-500 model is almost 500% better than the A-400's," Techna was saying. Timmy was listening intently but he was mostly looking at how pretty she looked tonight. No makeup and normal clothes, but still so pretty. They weren't holding hands, but they were so close to each other that they didn't need to.

Behind them Flora, Helia, Nabu and Aisha were all talking about the new gym Alfea had put in the jungle. Flora and Helia were holding hands while Nabu had his arm around Aisha's waist while she animatedly talked about the new enviro-gym.

"I can't believe it. They even have an iridescent sphere to practice agility! Nabu, you _have_ to compete against me sometime!" the water fairy squealed. The male wizard just laughed, nodded and kissed her agreeing to her order… err… request.

Everyone was happy and cheerful except for the last " _couple"_ in the group.

Musa and Riven were at the very back of the group. The longing music fairy watched as the other couples were talking happily and messing around. The guys were smiling affectionately at their girlfriends.

 _"_ _I would probably never see Riven looking like that_ ," she pondered in her head. She looked over at her boyfriend (if it could even be considered that) of a year and felt the pain rushing back to her. He was on his phone and at arm's length of her, acting as though he couldn't wait for though he couldn't wait for the night to end. Whenever she got closer to him he would drift away and every question was answered with a nod or nothing at all.

The scowl on his face said it all. He hasn't said 10 words to her all night. She dressed so nice _for him._ Everyone was in their normal (season 3) clothes but Stella had insisted on dressing her up, just to see if Riven would notice but…

Flashback

"Oh Darling!" Stella called. She barged into Musa's room just as she was putting her hair in her two pigtails.

"Yes Stella? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Musa asked. She was happy about tonight. Group dates were the only dates that Riven ever took her on. Sure she had her heart break a bit every time, but she still tried. Her mother always taught her to try and never give up.

"Honey, I'm always ready. Brandon loves me just the way I am", she boasts, "As for Riven…"

She stopped when she saw the look on Musa's face. She had put the comb down and looked like she was close to crying. Stella instantly felt terrible.

"No! NO! Musa, I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful. Wait you already know that! It's just that Riven is such an ass that he never bothers to notice. It's his loss really", she says desperately. Musa sighed, pushing the tears back.

She was strong.

"It's ok Stella, you are right in some way. He hasn't talked to me in a week", she whispers. Stella watched as she composed herself before an idea came to her.

"Hey Musa! Why not doll you up!? Make Riven choke on his spit!" Musa seemed hesitant at first. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Same pigtails, same semi-baggy clothes, same make-up free face, same everything. Maybe she should change it up. She nodded making Stella squeal.

She took a step back and looked her over before snapping her fingers. Her normal clothes were transformed into an above mid-calf red top with a black waist belt and black capris. She had flats on her feet, big gold hoops on her ears and long black necklace with a music note charm. She had a short black jacket on as well. Her hair was out with big curls with her fringe swept to the side. She had on a light amount of make up making her pale skin glow.

She smiled in the mirror, feeling special. Riven would have to say something! She hugged the sun and moon fairy saying a breathless thank you. The rest of the college fairies walked in feeling awe over their beautiful friend.

"Oh sweetie, you look gorgeous!" Flora said.

"My calculations show a 100 % chance that Riven will fall head over heels", the tech fairy commented.

"Amazing Musa. Just Amazing!" Bloom said.

"Riven is going to go hard just looking at you", said a smirking Aisha. That made Musa blush heavily while everyone else laughed.

"Seriously Musa, if I were Riven I wouldn't stop staring. If I were a guy, I would tap that", Stella said.

"Thanks guys", Musa said. For the first time in a while she felt like she was pretty and not just one of the guys. They talked until they heard a knock on the door. They ran to open it. There stood the Specialists smiling except for Mr. Brooding.

"You girls look amazing, as always", said Brandon. They all went to their significant other giving them a kiss on the cheek while Riven continued to lean against the door, glaring at the floor. Musa sighed and walked up to him. He looked at her shoes, noticing they weren't her boots and looked up.

"A compliment, a word, a look, ANYTHING", Musa begged internally while giving Riven an uneasy smile. His eyes widened for a split second, before going back to his look of indifference.

"Hey", he said before taking out his phone and flipped through it. Musa stood there shocked. Not even a smirk. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Stella did all this work and all she got was a "hey". If she didn't feel ugly before she sure as hell did now. WOuld she always be just average? Bloom saw this and urgently looked at Sky.

He got the message and decided to distract her.

"We brought you girls something", Sky said. Riven looked at him.

"We were supposed to do this at the end of the night", he scowled at him.

"Well why do something later when you can do it now", he replied glaring at his friend, hoping he got the message. Riven just rolled his eyes but took the gift out of his pocket along with the rest of the guys. They had gotten them all bracelets.

Bloom's was blue with a dragon on it. Stella's was yellow with the sun and moon on it. Aisha's was aqua with a raindrop inscribed with a heart. Techna's was purple with an aqua world wide web. Flora's was pink with a flower on it. Musa's was red with a sparkly black music note on it.

The guys took care and put it on their girlfriend's wrists. They all kissed them in thanks while Stella practically jumped Brandon. Riven just handed her the bracelet and went back to his phone, much to Musa's dismay. She looked at the bracelet and ran a finger over the music note. She looked at Riven, who didn't look back, and smiled lightly.

"Thank you. I love it", she said shyly. Riven just shrugged never taking his eyes off his phone, even though he could feel is hear swelling. Her smile transformed into a frown as she put on the bracelet, admiring it. Riven noticed this but didn't make a comment.

"Let's go", Riven suddenly said, beginning to walk out. Musa looked as all the guys took their girls hands and walked out. She tried to take Riven's hand but he immediately stuffed them into the pockets.

 _Ouch._

She took her hand back tangled it with her own, feeling especially hurt. They all mounted onto the guys' bikes. The girl's wrapped their arms around their guys but since Nabu was forced to be passenger on his, he wrapped his arms around his girl. Aisha always rode te bike. Her rules.

Musa was unsure if she should, sure she had before but didn't know if he would want her to since he didn't want to hold her hand.

She was surprised when he took her arms and wrapped them around him. That was the first time he had touched her all week.

"Hold on", he said gruffly making her flinch and shudder at once.

 _"Could have been nicer, dickhead"_ , Riven's conscience told him. Musa tightened her grip, making Riven cathc his breathe brfore letting it go.

He glanced down to see the bracelet on her wrist and a small smirk came to his face. But luckily Musa couldn't see it through his helmet. Sure Helia had to force him to buy it, but he was glad that he did. It went great with her outfit tonight. She looked great. _Not that he would tell her that._

Flashback Over

The rest of the night was the same, he wouldn't talk to her at the movies or dinner unless he needed to insult her.

Apparently she was a moron for not knowing that the engine on a hover-bike had a magically- inflicted distributer for better turbulence.

And an anorexic for choosing the vegetarian option on the menu.

She had excused herself to the bathroom for that one. She cried and cried and didn't come out for 10 minutes plus 2 extra to fix her make-up and red eyes. When she got back she saw everyone glaring at Riven, but he ignored it. Usually she would retaliate but today she was too broken even for that.

Now they were at the park and he wouldn't even look at her, let alone make conversation. Then she saw it.

His hand wasn't in his pocket anymore. It was free! She slowly brought her hand close to his praying that he wouldn't move it away.

She quickly tangled her fingers with Riven's feeling the warmth of his fingers spread to her cold ones. She wouldn't look up at him knowing he was looking at her. What happened next caused her to snap. He quickly pried his hand away. He didn't say one word before moving at least three feet away from her.

She couldn't do this. What kind of boyfriend wouldn't hold her hand? She couldn't do this anymore. She prayed that no one noticed but sadly fate was cruel. Helia and Flora had happened to notice the whole thing. Helia was disappointed. His best friend refused to show affection to the girl he likes. A few minutes later she spoke up.

"I-I have a head ache, do you think I c-can go back?" she said, trying to sound normal. Everyone looked at her.

"Um sure Musa. Riven drop her…" Aisha said before being interrupted.

"No, I-I think flying will help. See you soon", she said. Before anyone could say anything she transformed into her Enchantix and flew away. Riven just watched her go. Why did he do that? She just wanted to hold his hand.

Helia glared at him. Helia never glares. When everyone turned he whispered.

"I hope you're happy, Riven", dragging Flora away. Riven stood there. Why wasn't he happy? He may have driven away the one girl that was able to care for him and stuck by him. He wanted to go after her, but his pride wouldn't let him.

At the end of the night, they all went home. The Specialists dropped the Winx back to the college and kissed them goodbye. Riven wanted to go up and check on Musa but he wouldn't. His and his damn pride…

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

 **Musa POV**

I don't know why I continue to let him patronize me. I was in my room listening to the most depressing songs that I had, crying my eyes out. He didn't want to hold my hand. He didn't want to touch me or let people know that we were together. Why couldn't I have a passionate relationship like Stella and Brandon or a sweet one like Flora and Helia.

Was I not good enough? I got all dressed up and all Riven had to show was a "hey". But I haven't said anything. I don't know why but we were meant to be.

In the Harmonic Nebula it is said that when you meet the one your song matched perfectly with theirs and it did. His harsh but soft music matched perfectly with my techno-classical. Our songs were perfect so that meant that he is the one, but he doesn't want me to be the one.

I look down at the bracelet he gave me, feeling my mood go down even more. He told me that Helia made him buy it. The thought brought more tears to my eyes. He didn't buy it out of love, just the pressure of his friend. I want to let go, but I can't.

I feel myself fall asleep to the sound of my music.

 _You'll let me hold your hand_ _  
_ _I'll let me hold your hand_ _  
_ _I wanna hold your hand…_

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

 **Techna POV**

We all walked in quietly when Flora spoke up.

"She didn't have a headache", she blurted making us all turn to her, "Riven made her cry. He insulted her through the movie and dinner and refused to hold her hand or talk to her when we were in the park."

"Of course he did. Nabu said that he'll talk to him tonight", Aisha said.

"And Brandon said he will kick his ass", chimed Stella.

If only their songs didn't match. Musa told me that they were in imperfectly perfect harmony, the way their songs were supposed to be. They were meant to be. But it was killing her inside-out. When will he change…

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

 **Riven POV**

As soon as we got into our dorm room, I felt a blow to my face. I looked up to see Brandon with his hand in a fist and an angry expression.

"What the fuck Brandon?!" I yelled holding my face.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk. What the hell is wrong with you Riven? Do you think that just because Musa won't leave you means that you can treat her like dirt? Like, dude, how hard is it to compliment her on her outfit or make-up? Stella told me she was so nervous about this date and that she wanted to do it _for you_. Did you have to call her a moron and anorexic? That's low even for you. You know she was insecure even since that whole Darcy thing two years ago, when you were a bigger ass than normal," I wince at that but he continues,

"All she wanted was to hold you goddamn hand and you weren't even willing to do that. You have never treated her right, Riven. When was the last time you took her on a one-to-one date, huh? When was the last time that you went to visit her just because you could? When was the last time you even texted her good night? I'll take a wild guess and say never. Stella tells me that she falls asleep _crying_ every time she interacts with you and I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys agree", they all nod. She cries? The thought of with tears makes my stomach uneasy.

"Honestly Riven take a one of the many fucking hints she's given you and grow up. We may let you go easy all the other times, but tonight was the last straw. Show her you care! Or she will walk out of your life without leaving a map to where she's hiding"

While Brandon catches his breathe, Nabu puts a hand on his shoulder. I stand in shock taking it all in. She cries for me? She always has her beautiful smile on her face every time I see her. I think back to tonight. No she didn't.

She wouldn't look up at me and every time I ignored her I could feel her heart breaking some more, but I do nothing about it. I even added fuel to the fire by insulting her. It's not my fault. I haven't had anyone to show me affection. No one who cared.

Except for Musa. She always cares, no matter what.

And I pushed her away. It _is my fault. All of it._

I see Nabu looking at me, "Riven, you're my best friend but it's clear to me even that you don't deserve someone like Musa in your life. She may be a princess but that isn't why."

Helia continues, "You broke her heart too many times and it astounds me that she keeps coming back. But she's beautiful and a princess, she could get whoever she wants but she wants the one guy that doesn't give a damn about her", he chuckles darkly, almost as if he was thinking out loud to himself.

"Riven, Techna told me that whenever Musa is sad, she thinks of you. She says that no matter what you do, you always bring a smile to her face"

"But after tonight, I doubt that will happen anymore", Sky continues. They all walk into their rooms after that.

I walk into mine as well. I was the only one with a private room so I could think. I go to my bed and take something out from under the mattress. It was a plain black photo frame with a picture of Musa in it.

All the guys have tonnes of pictures of their girlfriends in their rooms but I didn't. I thought it would mean that I had gone soft, so I kept the one picture that I did have hidden. She was smiling at the camera. Tecna had given it to me but I had scoffed at it in front of her, but it was my favourite picture of her. She had sparkling eyes and her hair was loose and flowing. She was beautiful and kind and funny and perfect. And when she sings, it takes my breathe away. I really didn't deserve her.

I ran a hand over the picture, feeling a small rueful smirk come to my face. Whenever she visits she tries to hint for me to put pictures of us in the room but I ignore her play video games. Just another thing I would never do for her.

But I still had her. A gem worth more than the magic dimension itself. And I could lose her.

I had been terrible to her. I hooked up with Darcy and was part of a plan that nearly got her killed. I admitted I like her but did nothing about it. I couldn't even hold her hand. I stare at the picture for a while until I realize that it wasn't enough. I needed to see _her_.

I grabbed my hoodie and the keys to my hover-bike. I sneak outside and drive to Alfea. I was being impulsive, I didn't even know what I wanted to do, but I'll do it anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

**Musa POV**

 _ **While Brandon and the others were yelling at Riven.**_

"Wakey, Wakey Pixie", I hear.

I shoot up. To the left of my bed, Darcy is standing there is all of her witchy glory, looking smug. I look over at Tecna's bed. She wasn't there, she probably went to the library to work on a project or something. I was about to start yelling, but something cold something clamped over my mouth.

Out of the shadows, Icy and Stormy had come out as well. Ice had frozen my mouth shut, shit that's cold! I glare at them.

"Hey pixie, I'm here to give you a gift", Darcy made a dark purple orb in her hand. This was it, I quickly changed into my Enchantix making the ice melt of my mouth, and the sound of me must have woken up the others because seconds later all the girls had rushed into my room with their Enchantix form. Now, we had the majority, but the Trix still had a smirk on their face. Hmm…

"What do you want witches?" asked Aisha. Stormy answered for them.

"Well, Valtor wanted us to try out Darcy's new spell and she thought who better to try it out on than the girl who took her _puppy dog_." Really we were still on this? Can she not move on? Go screw Valtor or something.

"Part of these new powers is the ability to hear thoughts", Darcy said darkly. She heard that, "Yes, I did. And you'll have to be punished pixie."

She shot the orb into my direction, but I was able to move out of the way last second. What do these orbs do? She seemed so confident with it, it must be powerful.

"Trust me it is", Darcy said. Before blocking Flora's spell.

We continue to fight them, before I was able to see that Flora was in trouble. Icy was killing her plants, weakening her. Stormy was continuously glitching Tecna's system, making it difficult to attack. The rest of the girls was losing power as well. I needed to get the Ms. Faragonda up here.

 **Narrator's POV**

"Super Boom", she screamed while clapping her hands. It was the loudest move that she had. Magenta vibrations shot out of her hand. Since she was a princess of a musical realm her spell was able to cause so many vibrations that the warriors of Red Fountain were able to hear her. The ground shook with some many vibrations that while Riven was on his bike, he was nearly flung off.

"That's Musa's move", he thought speeding up.

Back at Alfea, Musa fell to the ground exhausted, that move took all the energy out of her. Just as she fell, something attacked her side, causing her to be flung against the wall with a loud thud. She fell to the ground and everything went black for her as she de-winxed.

Just as that happened, Ms. Faragonda made her way into their dorm with Ms. Griselda. But they were too late. With a loud cackle, the Trix made their way out their window, where Riven had saw them. He flew his bike of to the balcony and jumped out and through to their room.

 **Riven POV**

As soon as I got into the room, I heard a loud scream.

 _Musa!_

She was on the floor, with scratches on her face, writhing and crying. The rest of the girls were trying to get her to stop squirming but she wouldn't. One hand was clenching on her heart, as though she was physically trying to remove the pain. Faragonda was placing a hand on her head, making a glowing white light come out.

"What happened to her?! Musa!" I yelled, not even denying the worry in my voice. Bloom turned to me.

"The Trix came and Darcy attacked her with something", she said expressionlessly. Apparently they were still mad at me.

That bitch! Darcy hurt my girl and if I ever see her again, I will kill her. Another scream drew me out of my angry thoughts. My head snapped to her. Faragonda's white light continued to probe her before landing on her head. It disappeared revealing a large black circle that looked a lot like a bruise before disappearing again. But anyone could see the dark magic swirling within it.

"Darcy used a nightshade spell on her, although I am surprised that she was able to get her hands on such a spell", I looked at her for an explanation, "The nightshade spell is an ancient witchcraft spell that was used to play with a grieving person's mind. It creates a nightmare that is difficult to wake up from. You have to coax the magic out of her, get rid of the grief in her. Although I don't know why Musa would be grieving so much."

Faragonda looked over at Musa as she let out another scream. Her tears wouldn't stop. I wanted to take all her pain away, then I realized that I was probably the one who had caused it. I was her grief and I needed to get rid of it. But how?

"I-I have an idea", Flora said. She created a glowing yellow flower and put it up to her nose. She stopped screaming but she kept crying, squirming and began to mumble words under her breathe.

"What was that Flora?" Stella asked.

"Dream light Flower. They're used for calming people down, but it isn't strong enough to wake Musa up."

I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her small, squirming body.

"Why can't you love me", she whispered, "Why?" The black spot got darker, if that was possible. I put a hand on it, only to pull back quickly, it was ice cold. She started to shiver violently.

"She seems to have calmed down a bit. Riven put her in bed. Ms. Faragonda and I will go research the spell and see what we can do", Ofelia said. The teachers all walked out and Griselda gave me a dirty look before leaving as well. When was the last time that she had gotten laid? I immediately picked her squirming body up bridal style and she curled into my body, for the heat. I carried her to the bed and put her down as gently as I could before pulling the blanket up, making sure that she was warm. She continued to shiver so I took the blanket of Tecna's bed and put it on top her her as well.

That was when I realized that it was silent aside from Musa's mumbling. I turned around and saw them all staring at me.

"What?" I ask annoyed, although I probably knew what.

"Why are you acting like you care?" Stella asked rudely. Because I do.

"I couldn't leave her on the floor and you can't pick her up with those skinny arms", I say indifferently.

"Mmmhm", Aisha murmurs accusingly. I glower at her.

"Well thank you, still", Flora says, trying to avoid any argument. I nod.

"We heard the vibrations and rode over ASAP", yelled Sky as the rest of the guys barged through the window. The girls all took the guys into the main room to explain what happened. I was about to go too but we heard another scream. Brandon nearly had a heart attack when Musa screamed again. Flora made a bouquet of dream light flowers and put them beside the bed, in case they helped before leaving.

"Don't leave me. I'm trying my best", she said urgently, but her eyes were still closed and she started to cry harder. Everyone looked to me and I got the message. I sat down in Tecna's bed and the rest of the guys left.

A few minutes later Tecna came in to tell me that she was going to sleep in Stella's room and that the guys were in the spare room and the end of the hall.

"Musa needs you here", she said. When I was sure that no one would come in, I got out of Tecna's bed and sat down beside her, in her bed. I wouldn't touch her, I couldn't bring myself to. She squirmed and mumbled more words under her breathe. I watched her, she had calmed down greatly. There were still a few tears in her eyes making me uncomfortable. Red Fountain didn't have a lesson on crying girls.

I watched her, despite her messy hair, tear stained face, bruises and scratches, she looked beautiful. Her skin was pale with a faint blush and all she wore was boy shorts and a t-shirt revealing her pale skin. She was perfect, the only thing I wanted was the tears gone and her to open her eyes.

Most guys say that the best thing about their girls is their eyes or the smile or in Brandon's case; "Stella's sexy bod but the best thing about Musa was her laugh, her eyes sparkle and her whole face lights up. Her laugh sounds better than when she sings. Don't even get me started…

I really didn't deserve her. Forget the fact that she's a _princess,_ she was just too good. She was kind and loving and caring and I couldn't face the fact that I was too afraid to hold her hand. I was rude and mean too her. _Anorexic really?_

She deserves better, but I was also too big of a coward to let her go. I kept her there but never made took the time to thank her for being there.

I pondered on the thought for a few more minutes before I felt something that made me freeze.

Musa had moved, her head was now on my lap and an arm was draped over my legs. There were still tears in her eyes, but they were coming out a lot slower. She was calming down even more, I on the other hand was under red alert. She was _too_ close to me. I wanted to push her away, but I knew that that would make her cry even more, so I forced my body to calm down. Her hair was in her face and only a few tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I wish that I could be better for him. I'm nothing to him", she whispered sadly, "I wanted him to like me, but I guess that he can't. Riven can't..." she said before she went silent. I was frozen, did she really feel like that? That I couldn't like her. When have I ever made her feel like…

 _Flashback Sequence_

 _ **In the dorms:**_

 _I looked her up and down, she looked great!_

" _So, um…"_

" _Hey", I said coolly before taking out my phone, watching her face drop._

 _ **At the movies:**_

" _So all I'm saying is that with the new turbulence module, it could undergo a whole new era on hover-bikes", I was saying to Helia._

" _A whole new turbulence on what?" she had asked._

" _On the hover-bikes' distributer, moron", I say to her, walking away from her._

 _ **At the restaurant:**_

" _I'll just have the greek salad, please", she told the waitor._

" _Since when were you anorexic", I mutter, knowing she could hear me. She looked at me surprised and hurt._

" _I-I'll be right back", she says rushing to the bathrooms_

 _ **At Magix Park:**_

 _She took my hand into hers. What the fuck? I quickly let go and move away from her. I can't hold someone's hand. What was this preschool?_

" _I-I have a headache, do you think I c-can go back?" she says._

 _Sequence over_

Not just once but I had made her feel unloved the whole night. I insulted her, avoided her and ignored her the whole night. No wonder, the nightmare spell were able to consume her so well. She was grieving because of me. I am the reason that she is unloved and why she is crying. I am the worst boyfriend.

I look down at her in my lap, she was silent but there were still tears in her eyes. I hesitantly take my hand and wipe away the tears, quietly shushing her as I did. I did it as lightly as possible until there were no more tears on her face or in her eyes. Now she looked like she was sleeping, but I knew better. I move my hands over to her cheek, stroking it and feeling its softness under my rough fingers. She sighed and snuggled in closer, making me pause before continuing. She was so beautiful. Then I moved it to her lips. I've wanted to kiss her so often, but I refrained from doing so. Thinking back, I could never think of the reason why.

I then moved my hand to the silkiness of her hair. I stroked her hair, pushing away any strands on her beautiful face. I should complement her more often, she deserved it. I didn't want to make her feel like nothing anymore, I can't change right away but I will try my best. She deserved at least that.

I bent down and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Musa. For never complimenting you and for making you feel like nothing. When you wake up, I'll try my best to make you feel like a queen. I promise. I continued to stroke her hair until I feel asleep too.

Before I did, I noticed a small smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrators POV**

Riven woke up in the morning to the sound of the door opening. He groggily opened his eyes and moved to stretch until he felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Musa with her head on his chest and an arm draped across his waist. He had his arm around the waist as well.

He replayed the events of last night. Holy shit, he slept in the same bed as Musa, for a whole night. What…

"Don't seem so surprised. Everyone knew that you wanted to. Brandon even bet on it", a peppy voice said, making Riven jump out of bed as fast as he could without waking Musa up.

 **Stella POV**

I should have brought my phone and gotten a picture. Shoot! I looked at Riven looking disheveled and frantic for a second before going back to his signature look of indifference.

"She was crying. You would've whooped my ass if I didn't make her stop", he said defensively.

"And denial isn't just a river in Egypt", I retort, remembering how Bloom said it.

"What does that even... Nevermind. Stella, what do you want?"

"I need to get rid of any dark residue in her body. Using the pixie dust", I say.

He nods. I change into my Enchantix and get my pixie bottle out. Sprinking it over her body. We see dark magic leaving her body in hoards. She started to shiver badly.

"What's happening to her?!" Riven yells.

"Calm down. The dark magic warms up her body, when it leaves it lowers her body temperature by a lot, so it'll make her shiver", I say airily, though I didn't know if it was true, but what harm could light magic do. Oopsies.

"W-what the hell happened", a groggy voice said.

 **Musa POV**

Was that like the worst sleep of my life? Definitely. The dream was like everything I feared in one.

There was this inner me. The dark me forcing me to relive my horrors. I saw my mom say she hated me. I saw my dad destroying all the instruments in the house when my mom died. I saw every instrument I played turn to ash and my friends being killed by the Trix and Valtor. That was the worst of them all. Riven was trying to protect me but got attacked, they spared me so they could witness my pain. I saw Riven the day he wouldn't help me against Darcy. The worst times of my life, rolled into one horrible night. But then…

I heard Riven apologizing for being mean to me and felt him stroking my hair. It didn't get rid of the nightmares but it helped distract me from them. If only he would actually do that.

"Musa. You're ok! I'll get the girls", Stella yelled before running out of the room, alone with… Riven.

Oh no.

I looked at him for a few seconds. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking at the ground until he abruptly lifted his gaze to me. I immediately looked away. I probably looked like crap. I could feel my hair being messy and the bruises were starting to ache.

"Hey", he said. Such a simple word made my heart flip.

"Hi", I say quietly. I hear him move but still don't look up, until I see someone beside my bed. I look up to see my hot boyfriend staring down at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, "What's up with your eyes, they're practically black. Creepy"

How nice. *note the sarcasm*.

"Um when dark magic leaves your body, it leaves a mark. It'll fade over time. Oh and I'm fine", I say.

Why does he care?

"You were screaming the whole night and you expect me not to ask?"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did"

Shit. Musa stop thinking out loud.

"Oh um. What happened exactly?" I ask. It was all blurred.

"Darcy", he spat, "Attacked you with a nightmare spell. You were screaming and mumbling all night."

"Oh. Wait what are you doing here?" I ask. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Oh um, I heard your music waves or whatever and came to see what the noise was about", he said avoiding eye contact.

I nod. I see him standing uncomfortably, so I slide over in bed and pat the spot next to me, praying he wouldn't refuse. He looks at me for a minute before he cautiously sits next to me, making sure we weren't touching at all. But that's ok, it's a step.

We were only able to have a few seconds alone before 5 fairies came crashing through the door with 6 specialists behind them. Was that Jared?

"Musa, you're ok!" Bloom cried, flinging herself onto my body, before Sky pried her off. I got out of bed and went to hug the rest of them. Riven follows me and stands with his friends.

"Sweetie, you gave us quite the scare last night. Are you better?" Flora asks. I nod the best I could in the group hug. We all pull back and I wave to the guys before turning to Jared.

"Hey Jared, what're you doing here? Not that I'm not happy about it", I quickly add. He was a good friend. We had a thing before but it ended. We were still close however.

"Remember that painting you asked me to make last month, well, I was finally able to finish it, I-I hope you like it", he says. That's right, I saw some of his paintings and asked him to make one for me. I didn't know that he would actually do it, however.

He walks out of the room and walks back in with a canvas. He turns it around, revealing a picture of all the Winx in our fancy dresses. It was beautiful, every lighting was done accurately and it looked so realistic. We all stared at it in awe, before I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could. I hear a small growl with my supersonic hearing. Riven…? I ignored it.

"It's perfect. I love it. Thanks so much!" I squeal. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and looking at the painting with the girls. I glance at Riven and he looked annoyed beyond belief. Helia put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it off.

"So um Jared, how's Alice?" Aisha asks. She must have noticed as well.

"Oh she's great. She's moving in this summer", he says smiling. Realization hit Riven's face, but he still didn't seem to like that I was hugging Jared. Was he jealous? Probably not. But a girl can dream, right?

"You guys forgot to tell Musa about the Dance", Tecna said.

"Oh right! Faragonda caught the Trix and Valtor at Sparks so to celebrate, she wants to throw a dance, tomorrow night! I already have your dresses already!" Stella squeals.

"And Faragonda wants you to sing there", Bloom adds.

A dance? Would Riven go with me? I look at him but he's on his phone again. I guess not. Obviously he lost interest in me... again.

"Oh, I'm still kinda sick, I don't think that I should go. You guys enjoy yourselves. Besides what could I do there", I say avoiding eye contact. I could feel Riven looking at me.

"Please Musa. Come on! It'll be fun", Tecna says.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll be fine for tomorrow", Flora says.

"You're dress is fabulous darling. You have to go!" Stella insists.

"It's early in the day so maybe we could all go on a date afterward," Aisha insists.

"You're going", a deep baritone says. We all turn to Riven surprised, "It'll be better for you to be out."

It was followed be several seconds of silence, before Nabu ushers everybody out of the room, so we could talk in private.

"Nah, it'll be fine in here I can work on my music or something. …besides it's not like I have a date or anything", I mumble, but he must have caught it.

"What am I? A dead dragon?" he asks annoyed.

"Last dance we went to, you left ten minutes into it, because "there was no one worth your time there"" I quote. It's true, he said it was lame, "You've never done anything with me at a dance Riven", he was about to counter but I continue before he could, "The last time you have was at the end of the year party last year, because you were worried that Jared would ask me instead. So yeah, I may not be "worth your time" at this dance either."

"I never said that…" I give him a look, "Ok, maybe I did. But I didn't mean you."

"Then who did you mean, Riven? The strangers that **weren't** bothering you, or your friends who weren't talking to you because they were making _their_ girlfriends feel special? I was the only one with you. Face it Riven, you didn't want to hang out with me at that dance or last night or even when we started dating. You rarely talk to me unless it's to argue, insult me or if your friends make you," tears were forming in my eyes, thinking back to all the times he's let me down.

"Musa, look I know I'm no Romeo, but it's just the way I am. I can't express myself easily", he begins before I interrupt him.

"There's a difference between not romantic, not expressive and downright mean. You insult me, make me feel insecure about myself and have never once complimented me!" the tears were starting to drop, "If I go to that dance tomorrow. Will you dance with me? Will you talk to me there? Will you even compliment me on my goddamn dress? You can't even hold my hand when we're alone let alone interact with me at a dance. Whenever we go to the dance, you either leave early or ignore me throughout it. You know what Riven, if you want to enjoy yourself, maybe you should go with someone worth your time. Not the **anorexic moron** that lives in her mother's death all the time."

It was silent. I pulled myself together, the best I could before continuing.

"I am not desperate Riven. Not even close. Every dance ends with me in my room crying until my friends come up to calm me down and talk about how amazing _their_ night was. I don't want it to be like that tomorrow. I don't want to dress up, optimistic for a good night, only to be let down", I whisper, "So some _date_ you are. I'll be happier in my room, working on my music"

I turn away and go back to my bed.

"Musa…" he says, sounding almost desperate. Key word _Almost._ He was trying to keep his emotions back, just like I didn't want him to.

"Go away Riven", I whisper, "I'm not going."

I hear something outside of my door. I go to open it and all the guys and girls tumble in. They get up and give me a sympathetic look. I give them a weak smile in return. Riven walks out without another word, but I didn't care, I told myself. Why should I, if he didn't.

"I'll still help you get ready", I offered. They nodded. They all said goodbye to the guys and I hugged Jared goodbye as well.

"He does care about you Musa", he says before he leaves. I shake my head. He sighs and walks out.

The rest of the day was covered by watching movies and eating popcorn and drawing mustaches on Stella when she fell asleep. Never once was the dance brought up or did we talk about Riven.

It was nice. Now to get through tomorrow without problems…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! New chapter. Hope you like it. There's more Winx club than Musa/Riven but they are mentioned of course because they're the best and my fav fictional couple. Enjoy!**

 **Musa POV**

I woke up to the girls mumbling in the common room. Well more like Stella and Bloom yelling and the rest were whispering among themselves. I sigh and get up. Bloom probably took Stella lip gloss again. I glance at the clock, wow it was 11 in the morning.

I get up and notice a dress on Tecna's bed. It was beautiful. It had a chiffon waistline and flowed down to the floor from them. It started with turquoise at the top and ended in a light purple at the bottom. Memories of yesterday flowed to my mind, but I pushed them away. I won't talk about _him_ …

"Stella, you bitch!" I hear Bloom yell and I snap out of my thoughts and dash outside. There I see Tecna trying to hold Bloom back and Stella being held back by Aisha. Flora stood behind Aisha with a wary glance to the girls. What caught my attention was a huge bouquet of multicolored water lilies. The enchanted ones that shoot out light during the night. Those were my favourite…

"Can't you see than snookums obviously sent those to ME" the sun fairy boasted.

Oh Lord of Magix!

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yell making everyone pause their struggling to turn to me. Bloom and Stella start speaking at the same time.

"He came by this morning with all these…"

"Well can I just say that I really should get these…" they start at the same time.

"Quiet. Tecna explain", I demand. My blonde and redhead friends huff but keep quiet.

"Oh well, this morning the delivery boy came by with these flowers and Bloom and Stella believe that they're from Sky or Brandon. So they're arguing over who they were sent from", Tecna explained calmly.

"Well they could be from Helia, after all he gives me flowers almost every day…" Flora spoke up. Oh crap.

"What?!" Bloom and Stella yell.

"What I'm saying is that…" but it was drown out by the rest of the fairies that were yelling.

"Timmy knows that I prefer data modules instead of flowers, so calm down Stella, they aren't for me", Tecna yelled.

"Nabu knows I only eat chocolate, I'm allergic to most flowers if it wasn't for Flora's magic bonds. I hate all this cheesy shit, anyways. And he knows it", Aisha told and accusing Bloom.

"Hey!... QUIET!" I yell with all the voice I had, making everyone turn to me surprised.

"Look you guys they aren't for Tecna or Aisha. And they _definitely_ weren't sent for me. So just check the message card in there and see who it's for… none of you thought to do that, did you?" I say blandly.

I get 5 sheepish looks from my fairy friends. Morons.

Aisha took out the card peeking out from the huge bouquet of the enchanted water lilies. Seriously, it was huge. And beautiful. Very beautiful. But Riven would never send me flowers. Even when we weren't in a spat. The only gift I got was forced from one of his friends. The thought brought more pain to me.

"Um, Musa", Aisha began. She handed me the card. I look at her confused. What…?

On the front of the card was my name written in just barely legible printing. But it was my name. The flowers are for me?

"The flowers are for her?" Stella says, voicing my thoughts, "Well open it up!"

And I do. There was a small card with sparkly music notes on the outside. I opened it up, reading the chicken scratch.

 _Musa,_

 _I'm sorry. Come to the Dance. Please?_

 _Riven_

Riven send me these flowers. He even knew which flowers were my favourite. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't seem true.

And he was apoligizing? Sure it wasn't the best apology note. It wasn't a romantic poem like Helia or cheesy compliments like Brandon but it was better than most things Riven says, or should I say, doesn't say. The thought brought a small smile to my face.

 **Flora POV**

Musa stared at the card for a long time.

"Musa. Honey? What does it say?" she hands me card. The rest of the girls crowd around me reading the card.

"Riven sent this to you. Apparently the tin man does have a heart", Aisha states. I look at Musa who still seemed surprised but had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess he does", she says.

"So are you gonna go? Can I do your makeup?" Bloom asks.

Musa ponders over the thought for a while. She glances at the flowers. Sure the message wasn't the most romantic but the gesture was. I felt proud of Riven, He wasn't able to do something like this easily and doing it for Musa, just goes to show, how much he likes her. Musa sighed.

"Sure, why not. I wasn't going to do anything tonight anyway", she shrugs, but anybody could see the happiness seeping out of her. We all cheer and Musa smiles at us, coming in for a group hug. We truly are the best of friends. We all break apart and Tecna speaks up.

"Ok girls the dance starts in exactly 5 hours, 33 minutes and 18 seconds. Musa, Ms. Faragonda was asking if you could sing a song there for the opening of the dance. Just an inspirational song for the girls before the guys arrive. So you may need some time to set up. The rest of us will help decorate the Auditorium and Stella make the alterations to Musa's dress. Alright Winx let's go!"

We all part ways and go to our station to get ready.

 **Narrators POV**

The next 3 hours were spent decorating and preparing for the dance.

Tecna prepared the lighting.

Flora did the flowers and table centerpieces.

Bloom and Stella did the wall decorations while Musa prepared and practiced her song. But she couldn't help but pause once in a while to look at the flowers. She couldn't believe that Riven would do something like this.

The rough, tough Riven sending his girlfriend flowers to apologize. And such a big bouquet too. She may have told Riven about water lilies being her favourite flower once or twice but she was surprised that he had actually listened and remembered. Sky, Brandon and Helia did this regularly. They sent flowers for no reason. But that was because they were raised to be gallant and gentlemanly, unlike Riven.

She snapped out of her thoughts and went back to her song. She had just finished singing it for the last time as Stella walked into her room.

"Darling time to make you gorgeous-er than normal", she said. Musa rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. They both walked into Stella's room where the other girls were drooling over their dresses. Tecna had slipped into hers and was not doing her makeup.

Bloom's dress was a sparkly blue chiffon dress. That went body con to her knee but flared out afterward. Like a mermaid fin. She wore red stilettos underneath it.

Flora's was green a green knee length that was tight until the waist and was layered with lace until just above the knee. It had a belt of pink roses where the dress had started to flare out. She had pink wedges that went nicely with her outfit.

Stella's was like a Roman tunic, only it was orange with a strand of beads around her neck area going down to her waist in a-line form and reached the floor. Holding it up unlike a tunic's one shoulder. She had thick bracelets on her hands and gold sandals on her feet.

Aisha had a dark green lacy body con dress that went just above her knee. She was wearing a large necklace and earrings to make up for the simplicity of the dress. She was wearing similar coloured killer heels.

Musa looked over at her red dress. It had an empire waistline with a black belt with a red music note on it. It went to the floor had black sequins on the hemline. Stella had also given her a simple red and black necklace. She had paired it up with flats, knowing Musa hated heels, that were red and black like her dress. But Stella had also put out an outfit similar to the one she wore on the date two nights ago, for her pre-dance performance.

All the girls kept their hair down except for Aisha who had it up in a high ponytail and a decent amount of makeup on them all. Stella dressed Musa up and spelled her hair to stay in large waves. Bloom did her makeup and covered up the remaining scratches on her face.

They all went down to see Musa perform for the girls of Alfea before the guys arrived.

"Hi girls. I am going to sing my mother's favourite song with just a few alterations. It's to remind everyone that you can make your dreams come true and find the right person for you someday."

She sang "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" (modern version) with all the passion inside of her. She knew that even of her mom wasn't here, she was listening to the song above her and sharing it with the angels of Melody. She loved the song and apparently so did the girls because they were all screaming and cheering for Musa. She smiled at the audience one last time before getting off stage unaware that 6 guys had snuck in early and heard the whole thing…

The magenta haired specialist had a small smirk on his face. He was dating the most amazing girl…

He just hoped that he could keep it that way.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Back in their rooms Stella was fixing up Musa's makeup and getting her into her dress and shoes. The rest of the girls were congratulating her on her performance as well. They loved it.

"Musa that was amazing, just amazing darling. Magical", Stella said and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Thank you. But now for the real challenge", Musa said. The Winx assured her that she would be fine, even though she didn't believe it. But then she remembered the flowers and part of her spirits lifted by a bit. The flowers were more than what Riven has done all year but it was something. When Stella was done, Aisha yelled.

"Let'. Get. This. Party. Started!" the girls cheered and filed out of the room. To meet their boyfriends and maybe have an amazing night.

 **TBC Comment and Favourite please, if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_While girls were arguing about the flowers..._

 **Riven POV**

I nervously paced along the floor not nervous as to whether or not Musa would accept the half-ass apology. The great Rivenator is nervous because of a girl. What a tragedy! Why didn't I just go to Helia and have him write me up some cheesy poem about flowers and Musa's hair? The rest of the guys and Jared sat there staring at me like I had two heads. Even Jared was there. That idiot was the reason I had sent the flowers in the first place. He said he didn't like Musa like that and just wanted her to be happy. He better not. He wouldn't let me get Helia and said she would like my genuine one as to Helia's cheesy one. Considering she was a music fairy, I highly doubted that. But I went with it.

I was going to bore a hole in the floor and Timmy looked just about fed up with the pacing. Jared looked annoyed to. Ten minutes more and Timmy snapped.

"Stop pacing! The increased amount of movement is making it dificult to focus on the mid-term studies. If your so nervous go see her goddamit! Just stop pacing in the name of Magix!" he snapped. I paused and glared at him.

"Look here buddy, if I tolerated your dorkiness when you wanted to go out with Tecna, at least do the same. Got it?" _i_ said with a sneer. Timmy looked kind of scared before backing down. I was going to advance but Jared and Sky held me back.

"Attacking him won't help. How about we start getting ready for the dance? You still ned to get Musa flowers and a corsage and maybe even a necklace. No maybe save that for another time..."

"What the hell is a corsage? Didn't I already get her flowers? Why would she want more? In fact I think that Musa would like something more down to earth. Maybe I could get her that new Magix United CD she's planning to get. Or new headphones, her old ones are in really bad shape", I say drifting off when I saw the surprise on the guys' faces.

"What?" I snap.

"N-nothing. It's just that, you had a really good idea. I think she would like those things better. Wow Riven first you remember her favourite flower and now you're thinking outside the box for gifts. Who knew that you could be a true blue?" Brandon joked. I roll my eyes and grab a hoodie.

"Oh and remember to iron you're tux, I left it on you're bed. Yes you have to wear it," Helia answered before I could ask. _Thanks Mom._

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Two hours later and I had gotten everything. I had figured out what a corsage was and had gotten Musa a new pair of Dr. Fae headphones (A/N Dr. Dre: see what I did there?). The flower bracelet (er... corsage) was red and black which was probably the colour of her dress. I had even ironed my tux making sure that I burned my fingers instead of the tux. I don't know why I was doing all this to be honest. I know that Musa would be fine if I apoligized to her tomorrow and brought her chocolate bars or something. No need to buy flowers, and corsages, and headphones and ironing my tux and trying to write an apology. I don't know. Maybe I just didn't want Musa thinking that she could always forgive me easily and that I would go get away with everything that I did to her.

I guess that I had never had affection in my life. Mom left when I was a baby and dad was a dickwad. The orphanage was cruel and the streets were cruel-er. Saladin was the first good thing in my life. But I have never loved. All I knew was fight, steal, survive. I didn't feel comfortable being gooey and mushy. My first year at Red Fountain was me hooking up and breaking hearts, I was cocky. Until I met Musa. Until I realized not everything could be bought with good looks and flirting skills. Until I knew that there was a possibility for love. I was an ass to her the last 2 years. Darcy, the final battle, the ignorance. Everthing.

I needed to show her that I care or Brandon could be right. Her feelings will drop faster than when the guys see their girls in a bikini. I didn't know why I didn't just let her go. Afterall, I've broken many, many hearts before and never looked back. What made Musa special?

 _Her laugh._

 _Her smile._

 _Her singing._

 _Her eyes._

 _Her personality._

 _Her passion._

 _Her kindness._

 _Her sassiness._

 _Her attitude._

 _Her..._

Alright I get it brain. God. She's everything that I never saw in a girl before. I Grab a tube of hair gel and fix my hair, trying to distract myself from the thoughts. For the third time. It had to look more perfect than normal. I'm surprised I haven't gotten super powers with all the chemicals in my hair. I also look back at my bed. There peeking out from the matress was Musa's picture. The one that I loved but kept hidden. Maybe not anymore. After making sure my hair was perfect I went to my bed and took the frame out. I placed it on my bedsiade table.

She wasn't going to see it anytime soon so it didn't matter if I put it out. At least it was easier to look at this way.

"Hurry up Riven. Time to go. We're gonna sneak in early to see Musa's performance. You know you wanna", Sky called from the main room. I grabbed the headphone box and readjusted the bow on it and grabbed the corsage in the other. I tried to look casual as I walked out. But I could feel the nerves. Would Musa even show up? If she didn't all this would go to waste. We hopped into the teleporter and landed outisde of the grounds of Alfea. Musa had just started her performance.

"Hi girls. I am going to sing my mother's favourite song with just a few alterations. It's to remind everyone that you can make your dreams come true and find the right person for you someday," she started. Then she started to sing.

I stood there transfixed. Her voice hypnotised me like a siren's song. Ew that sounded cheesy, but it was true. Her voice was loud but not in an annying way. It was a gentle voice being sang loudly, if that made sense. She looked bautiful on stage, she was wearing the outfit from the date and I wish I had said something to her about it then. She looked nice. The song was hopeful and was a mixture between upbeat and soulful. Perfect. Her mom would have been proud. I know I was. Before I knew it the song was over. Musa was walking off stage. We were about to walk closer but I felt someone grab my ear... hard!

"Aha. I thought I sensed males on the premises", I looked back to see Griselda. She had my ear in one hand and Brandon's in the other. She hated us the most, but the rest of the guys were frozen into place by her charms, most likely.

"You boys should know better than to come during the girls' exclusive time. Shame on you all! Why I oughtta..." he scaly voice was interuptted by Faragonada's less annoying voice.

"Now now, Griselda, I find it cute and since this is a happy event, I believe that we can let it slide this one time. Now boys, you better go meet the girls. The party is about to begin," Thank you Faragonda. Griselda squeezed our ears again before letting go and freeing the guys. I glare at her while rubbing my ear.

"My my Riven this is the first time I've seen you at a formal affair and dressed for it no less. A corsgae and a gift? I see Musa is influencing you," Faragonda teased. Does everyone but me know what a corsgae was? I shrug my shoulders but I could feel a slight heat on my ears. They were probably red. She had no idea how Musa influences me. She shooed us off while Griselda sneers and we walk towards their dorm.

"God Grizzly's more annoyed than usual. Better get laid ASAP", Brandon Snickered.

"According to my calculations, the last time she was laid, the unicorns still romed Earth. Which was never," Timmy joked. Helia shook his head while forcing back a smile and Jared, Sky, Brandon, Me and even Nabu burst into laughter. When we sobered up about Griselda's no exitent love life we continued to the dorm.

Alright time to give her the night of her life. Let's do this!

Helia knocks at the door and it reveals the Winx including my amazing girlfriend.

She hasn't given up on me yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Musa POV**

The girls and I rushed to the door as the guys knocked but I stopped them.

"Hey girls! Why don't we wear the bracelets?" I ask. They did get them for us, even if Helia had to force Riven to. The girls nodded before Stella flashed them onto our hands. Then Aisha opened the door revealing our boyfriends. But I didn't see Riven. He was probably hanging out at the side of the doors, staying out of my side as usual.

They all stood there, even Riven, with corsages and what seemed to be flowers. The girls went to their significant other and I walked outside in the hall and saw my "significant other" leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back. He seemed really deep in thought and was muttering under his breath.

"Riven? Riven? RIVEN?" I say snapping my fingers in front of his face. What a great start to the date. He jumped up from the wall without moving his hands. He was about to scowl when he saw me. But instead his eyes widened.

"H-hey," he stuttered. I waved and gave him a small smile. He gave a small smirk and revealed his hands. I looked down at the gift wrapped box and a corsage. I gasped and looked at him, he looked away as though he was bored but I saw him glancing at me. First the flowers and now this?

"F-for me?" I asked slowly. Riven rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I didn't buy it for Brandon for sure," he retorted. I smiled and took the box. After telling him I would open it later, I took it to my room. When I come back I see the rest of the girls smiling at me. Riven was still there as well. I walked up to him again. I had just gotten in front of him when he grabbed my wrist and slipped on the corsage. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Thanks so much," I say. I wanted to do something but I decided against him. He nodded. We stood there awkwardly until Techna spoke up.

"We better get going. Musa Riven? Shall we?" we both nod and begin walking. He walked right beside me. We didn't touch but it was a start and better than having him walk 3 feet away from me. It was quiet at first until he spoke up.

"Um. I saw your performance," I looked up surprised. How did he see it, "It was great. Y-you were great," he muttered afterward. He complimented me. He was trying. Really hard. I stare at him shocked.

"T-thanks. Hey um… thanks for the flowers. I loved them. A lot," I said shyly.

"Yeah. Figured you would. I'm sorry for the argument and wanted you to know it," he said sincerely. I blushed and nodded. We made our way down to the ballroom and we were all in awe when we entered. Everyone was dancing and having fun and it only got better. Since it was still daylight outside we had covered all the windows and Stella had created small lights to fly around the gym making it look truly magical. Stella and Brandon ran off. Probably to a corner to make out at. Tecna, Timmy, Helia and Flora went to one of the tables and immediately started to talk. Aisha, of course, dragged Nabu to the dance floor. Bloom and Sky were about to go off but I stopped her.

Not just because of the awkwardness between me and Riven but I noticed Headmistress Faragonda and Saladin looking upset and even Ms. Griselda seemed worried.

Bloom and I looked at each other before rushing towards them with our boyfriends in tow. Did something happen to Valtor? He didn't escape did he?

"Ms. Faragonda, what happened?" she looked at us worriedly.

"Oh my dears. While taking Valtor and the Trix to the Omega dimension," the ship was attacked and they were able to escape. They are still out there," she said worriedly. But she immediately pushed it aside, "But we won't worry about that tonight. Tonight we will enjoy ourselves until he decides to come back. Now go on."

We walked away but we were afraid. Truly afraid. Sky put an arm around Bloom and pulled her away whispering cheesy thing in her ears. Bloom looked over her shoulder and gave me a wink. I nervously smiled and turned to Riven.

"So… what do you want to do?" I ask. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied. I smiled and nodded. I guided him to the table with Timmy, Tecna, Helia and Flora. We began to talk. That's all I ever wanted, for him to look at me and talk to me so that's what we''ll do. He gave small and short answers but that was okay because he was talking to me and that was enough.

We took a walk in the gardens before walking back inside. Riven seemed so normal and even… awkward and I just couldn't be happier. But I couldn't help but let my gaze to the dancers from time to time.

Aisha and Nabu were dancing and they looked so happy and… in love. They loved each other a lot. Bloom and Sky danced as well and everyone knew that they were perfect for each other. Timmy, Tecna, Helia and Flora had even danced together though they were the quieter ones in the group. Stella and Brandon even interrupted their make out session to dance. I wish that Riven and I would dance as well, but he didn't dance and I respected that.

He was here and that's all that mattered.

 **Riven POV**

I was actually having a good time. Musa looked amazing and we were talking. I got to know so much about her and for the first time I was acting like a proper boyfriend.

But I noticed her discreet looks at the dancers. She was the music fairy and of course she would want to dance. I, on the other hand, didn't want to. After all I was a thief as a child, no time for clubbing. But she really wanted to dance and I could see it.

Oh well, I haven't made a fool of myself this year yet anyways. I sighed and got up. Musa looked at me in confusion, but got up as well.

"Let's dance," I offer. She looks at me shocked. It kind of made me upset. Not at her but at myself. I rarely did this, did something anywhere close to romantic, in fact the last time was last year. And the fact that she needed to be surprised when I do little things like this made me feel terrible. It also made me realize that she never complained and never forces me to do anything that I didn't want to and that's why I never did.

"R-riven you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I'm fine here," she said. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. My point exactly.

"I want to," I said begrudgingly. All you had to do was move side to side right? The dance was about to end and they were just playing slow songs for the couples. All the guys and their girls were on the dance floor and Musa deserved the same.

"Come on Musa. I really want to," I said and I actually do mean it. She nods and I lead her to the dance floor. Jared taught me how not to step on her toes so I think I can get through like 3 songs or something. Speaking of the Casanova, he was dancing with Alice looking so happy. They were totally in love.

Ugh, I sounded like a wuss. We stopped beside the rest of our friends slow dancing and I hesitantly put my hands on her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck with a smile and pulls herself closer.

"Hey stranger," Brandon jokes. I glare at him and Stella hits him upside in the head. He pouts and Stella laughs giving him a kiss.

Musa laughs and looks back up at me.

"Thanks for all of this Riven. I really appreciate it. You made my day," she said.

"Believe it or not, but I had fun too," I mutter. And I realized that I hadn't complimented her yet. Well better late than never, "Oh. You look beautiful, by the way," I mutter. She blushes a DARK shade of red and looks down. I smirk knowing my effect on her.

I pull her closer and we continue to dance in silence. It wasn't awkward just quiet. The last song was some earth song called "See you again".

Now we were going to go on our group date. Thanks to Prince Goldilocks we were able to get reservations in an enchanted bowling alley and then split apart afterward. Stella had even designed new clothes for all of us **(Everyone is wearing their normal clothes from season 4).**

Musa looked amazing and I subtly let her know it.

"You-look-amazing-and-now-I'm-going-to-go-over-there," I say before moving away. She laughs and walk up to me (blushing nevertheless) and compliments me in a more normal way.

"So do you," she said. We were on our way out but then I noticed Jared and Alice and I paused and so did everyone else.

"What's up Riven?" Nabu asked. Now, I didn't like Jared a lot considering his history with Musa but he was a good guy. He helped me out with making her happy and even after everything.

"Can Jared come along," I asked. Everyone had their mouths dropping open and looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"Riven, I'm glad that you're friends now," Musa smiles after she recovers, "let's go get him." Friends is a little too much but he's safe.

We walked over to him and Alice.

"Hey man, we were on our way out, you guys wanna coma along?" I asked. Jared looked at me surprised. Apparently, I'm full of surprises today I thought to myself.

"Yeah sure Riven," Musa took Alice's hand and took her over to Stella so she could change her into something bowling- friendly. Jared looked at me.

"Thanks man. Alice has been wanting to go out tonight," I nodded and we made our way to the group and made our way out. Musa and I walked in silence and I noticed that she was fiddling with her hands.

I remembered what she said last night…

 _You can't even hold my hand when we're alone let alone interact with me at a dance._

Ok Riven grab her hand. I started to move my hand towards hers before she notices and she looks up at me. I look down at my hand and so does she. I got frustrated and scowled. She looked lost. This is embarrassing.

"Do you want it or not?" I ask. _Not nice, not nice Riven…_

Her eyes widen and she immediately put her small hand in my large hand. Her hand was warm and felt right in mine. Our fingers were tangled as we made our way to the teleporters to Eraklyon.

I looked at her noticing a smile on her face. And it couldn't have made me happier. Seeing her smile now, I regretted not doing these little things before to make her smile.

"I'm glad you didn't leave tonight Riven. Tonight was amazing. B-but if you're not up to bowling you can go back, you've done more than enough," she said. After everything I've don't to her, she was still looking out for my happiness. Besides I didn't do anything, I talked to her for 3 hours and danced with her for 10 minutes and she was happy. Now it's my turn.

I gave her hand a small squeeze letting her know that I wasn't leaving making her smile widen. We had arrived to the teleporters and landed in Eraklyon. Let the night begin…

 **tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter everyone! I hope ou ejoyed the story. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Geez, the story completely slipped my mind until this morning. I honestly feel awful and I decided to finally finish it up!**

 **Riven POV**

At the end of the night it was safe to say that I was actually having fun. When we got back to Alfea everyone was talking and laughing.

Musa was walking with Tecna, laughing and looking genuinely happy. She was practically radiating her happiness, looking lively and just downright gorgeous. She looked over to me and gave me a huge smile, practically blowing me away.

I couldn't help but smile back.

When we reached Alfea again, the guys all said goodbye to their girlfriends and were leaving. But I needed to do something. The perfect ending to her first perfect day.

"Musa," She turned around just in time for me to wrap my arms around her waist and kips her. She let out a gasp of surprise, eyes widening and cheeks reddening as everyone around up cheered and Stella practically screamed.

I pulled back and stared at her. Her eyes were still open wide and she looked like she had seen a two-headed dragon. I smirked and turned around and went to my bike. Nabu pat me on the back and Brandon cheered and whooped the whole ride back.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

 _One week later…_

 **Musa POV**

I was sitting on the ground flipping through my book, though I could barely concentrate. We were currently coming up with strategies to defeat Valtor. I was afraid. I truly was. After everything that had happened with Darkar, I really didn't want to go through it all again.

"Hey," a beautifully familiar voice said effectively breaking through my thoughts. I smiled, turning around to see Riven. He was in his school uniform and was currently grimy, most likely coming back from a mission. But I didn't care. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck.

He loosely hugged me back. I pulled back to look at him. It had been a week since I had seen him. After the dance, he had to go around to the planets to make sure that they had their forces ready against Valtor. Of course I missed him, but I understood why he needed to go.

And now he was back.

"Hi Riven. How was your mission," he just shrugged, seemingly distracted from one of the fading bruises on my forehead. The pad of his thumb feeling it softly, with a frown on his features. I took his hand and held it in two on my own, sending him as much encouragement as I could.

He stepped in closer and tilted my chin up, placing his lips on my own. My heart fluttered in my chest and I knew that I was redder than Bloom's hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer and I reciprocated by wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a quick soft kiss but it sent a rush of emotions through me.

It felt like I was kissing my other half. Our music blaring through my ears like a calming lullaby, in perfect tune and harmony. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine for a second before pulling me in for another hug.

We silently stood there for a moment, allowing me time to listen to our song. He pulled back suddenly and went to his leva-bike.

"Let's go for a ride," he suggested. I nodded and took the helmet he was holding out to me. We both mounted the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands came up to briefly squeeze mine.

And then we were off.

I couldn't think of anything that could have made me happier. It was perfect. And I knew that I would have him with me for the rest of my life. We had our bumps and setbacks but our song never stopped playing and now he was able to hear it too.

 **Until Next Time! -Everythingisawesome001**


End file.
